


Rewards of Curiosity

by Taurnil



Series: Zoro Being a Super Awesome Boyfriend [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Curious Zoro, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Experimental Cross-Dressing, F/M, MTF Sanji, Trans Female Character, Transgender Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: Alone at home, Zoro gets a little curious.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Zoro Being a Super Awesome Boyfriend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927354
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Rewards of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> [Eir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely) and I were doing a lot of Zosan RP which gave me this idea. :-P

Zoro was curious. Not overly curious, not a nervous type of curious. Just plain curious.

Sanji’s journey had been a rough one for him to witness, even with the happiness that surrounded both of them. After all it had started with him finding Sanji weeping in the bathroom, cuts over her body. Six months later, after seeing her therapist, she’d sat her friends down and told them who she was. Zoro had felt so proud of her. He’d seen Sanji grow into who she was, her eyes shining in a way they never had before. She smiled more. She was happier.

But for the first time in the years since she came out, Zoro took a proper look around at how their apartment had changed. Maybe it was quite late for him to make such a revelation- but he couldn’t deny the curiosity that now consumed him.

Truthfully, there very little change in terms of décor. Robin had given Zoro a book written for partners of those transitioning which had said Sanji might gradually start sharing her feminine side around the apartment. But there didn’t seem to be a lot of that. Yes, Sanji spread a pink comforter on the bed, matching throw pillows on the sofa, scented tea lights on the centre of coffee table and potpourri in the draws. But she’d brought all those things into their apartment before she came out! That brought Zoro a lot of comfort, knowing that Sanji had never been scared of sharing her feminine side with him. (It also wasn’t like those things were exclusively made for women. Chopper had similar things in his apartment, as did Jinbei!)

Zoro stared at Sanji’s wooded chest of draws. There were two large wooden jewellery boxes, one containing her jewellery and the other contained multiple boxes of cigarettes. In between them was a collection of make-up, an eyeshadow palette, foundation, nail polishes and a couple of tubes of lipstick. Behind them was a rail of necklaces and anklets, all neatly arranged. Pulling open the first draw, Zoro stared at the variety of neatly folded panties, bras, and stockings. This was probably the “girliest” section of the house.

Everything was arranged neatly beside the large, mirrored wardrobe that Sanji had bought when they first moved in. Zoro often took pleasure in relaxing in bed in the morning, watching Sanji get herself ready. Pulling on her underwear, styling her bangs, and carefully putting her make-up on. She looked so fucking beautiful!

Now, Zoro stared at everything. The curiosity growing.

He’d read the book Robin had given him. He’d read all the books Sanji’s therapist had given them explaining what being transgender and gender dysphoria meant. He knew all about Sanji’s treatment and how it affected her physically.

But he knew there were still things he’d never understand.

Zoro ran his hands over the row of soft underwear. He picked up a small pair of Victoria Secret panties, black with white lace around the edges. They were impossibly soft, but he stretched out the waistband, imagining it pressing around his hips. Sanji might have the strongest hips of anyone ever, but they were far slimmer than his own. Zoro imagined the panties pulling tightly over his butt, leaving very little room for… He shuddered and put them back.

He rummaged to the back of the draw, looking for something a little bigger. He pulled out a larger pair of tight boxer-briefs decorated with tiny cupcakes. These weren’t exactly sexy, but they’d fit.

Zoro paused, seeing something else at the back of the draw, visible now thanks to Zoro shifting around in Sanji underwear. He raised his eyebrow. It was almost as big as _him_. And green.

He shut the door. The less he thought about that the better. Not really knowing what he was doing, Zoro stepped into the shorts, pulling them up to his crotch. They pulled tightly, but the material was so soft and delightful, the purple waistband snapping at his hips. He rested his hands on his hips, feeling the soft fabric. They felt kind of nice.

The large man raised an eyebrow at his reflection, the curiosity growing. He remembered that thing Sanji would do after she put her underwear on. She didn’t always do it, like if she was wearing a long A-line dress or just lounging around the house. But most mornings, Zoro would watch as she slipped her genitals between her legs. What did it feel like?

Zoro reached into the panties, cupping his large cock in his palm, mirroring Sanji’s action as he pushed it, along with his balls, between his legs.

Fuck this felt weird!

He pulled his underwear up, pushing his legs together to keep them in place. A bizarre feeling in his gut began to bubble up. Zoro stared at his smooth crotch in the mirror. It looked so weird! He felt so weird! Like something was missing between his legs. He never paid too much attention to his (soft) cock between his legs. But now, without it there, his body just looked strange.

Despite the strange, uncomfortable feeling, Zoro was still curious. He opened the draw again, looking at the row of bras. Again, he reached to the back, looking for one of Sanji’s first bras, that’d she’d used years ago before her breasts developed. He slipped the straps over his shoulders, fiddling with the clasp. He’d hoped to put it on properly, but he couldn’t quite figure it out. He reached behind him, trying to pull the clasp together, but his large fingers kept slipping.

“Need a hand there, Marimo?”

Zoro snapped around, embarrassment flushing over his face as Sanji stood in the doorway.

“Fuck!” He mumbled, unsure what else to say.

Sanji stared at him, arms folded across her chest, a far too amused smile over her face.

“Is this what you always do when I’m out of the house?” She asked, her grin spreading.

“No!” Zoro said quickly. “This is the first time, I promise. And the last time. I… I was curious.”

Sanji giggled, shaking her head. She stepped across the room, taking the clasp from Zoro’s fingers. He expected his girlfriend to peel it off him, but Sanji pulled the cups down, moulding them around his chest muscles. She secured it at the back, adjusting the straps to make it a little more comfortable. Looking back at the mirror, Zoro saw that she had given him some rather impressive cleavage.

He raised his eyebrow, poking at the cups. Sanji erupted in extreme laughter, falling about behind him. She looked at him in the mirror, gesturing between his legs. Zoro noticed that his cock was slipping from between his legs, one testicle now resting outside the soft fabric.

“I think you might be a little too big to get a secure tuck,” Sanji said through her laughter.

Zoro smirked at her, reaching down to rearrange himself into a comfortable position. Turning to look in the mirror, he poked awkwardly at his breasts and snapped at the waistband of the underwear.

“What do you think, Marimo?” Sanji asked, leaning on the bed.

Zoro stared again.

“Not for me I think,” He said, smiling back. “It’s not too comfortable, the bra is pinching. But the underwear feels pretty good.” 

Sanji shrugged, standing up to help Zoro open the clasp.

“So, you won’t let me do your make-up?” She asked, pulling the pink fabric off. “My foundation won’t match your skin, but we could do your lips and eyes.”

“Maybe another time.” Zoro turned around, pulling her into his arms.

Their lips connected in a hot kiss, his cock growing inside the soft fabric of Sanji’s underwear. He shivered as the head brushed against the waistband.

“Fuck,” Zoro mumbled. “That feels good!” He rubbed his hips against Sanji’s, loving the way it massaged his skin.

Sanji purred against his lips, her soft hands scratching down his back, slipping inside the underwear to grope his buttocks. She ground against him, her own arousal growing stronger with every movement.

“Want to have some fun, Swordsman?” She whispered, biting down on a dangling gold earring.

Zoro looked at her with a wicked glint in his eye.

“Maybe,” He mumbled. “There is something else I saw in your draw I’m curious about.”

Sanji looked a little astonished for half a second before her sly smile returned, pulling her boyfriend in for another hot kiss.

“I’m more than happy to satisfy your curiosity, Marimo,” Sanji said, grinning against his cheek. “Do you want to go first or should I?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
